


Finally

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jace gives Clary the best birthday present ever.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

There had been a time when Clary was for sure that she was going to die. She had endless dreams about it, but it had been years and she was still very much alive. Also, Emma told her not to worry. She didn't say why or even hint at why Clary should no longer be concerned, but Clary trusted and believed her. 

Today was her twenty-sixth birthday. Jace told her to dress nice, so after finishing her paperwork for the Clave Clary put on her favorite dark green dress. She put on a little bit of makeup and ran the comb through her red curls. She then headed to the garden in the Institute. That's where Jace told her to meet him. 

She still loved it. The garden only brought back fond memories. 

Jace was in the middle. He was wearing nice black dress pants. Also, he had on a sky blue button up. In front of him was a blanket with food set up in it. He had apparently set up a picnic for them. 

He greeted her with a kiss then just looked at her. "Jace?" He didn't say anything. Instead he got on one knee. 

He pulled his family ring off his finger and held it out to her. He then took her left hand. "I was going to wait to do this, but I can't. Clary, marry me. Please, marry me. I know when I asked last time you said no because it was too soon, but now is right. I hope you soon that too. I don't want to go another day where I cannot call you my wife. I love you so much and I know there will never be another person who makes me feel like this." 

Clary thought about it. What was she to be afraid of? Sure one of them could drop dead at any moment, but she was no longer scared. She wanted to finally be his. "Yes." Clary breathed out. "Yes!" She said again with more confidence. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She started crying tears of joy. Jace placed the ring on her left ring finger and then kissed her. It quickly grew to a more passionate kiss. 

When they broke apart Clary let out a giggle and Jace let out a breathy laugh, "Finally woman." He kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday, Love." Clary kissed him. 

Her future husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Clary!


End file.
